50 Things not to do at Hogwarts
by Padfootforever1996
Summary: Like the title says. Sirius Black will be helping me out. More info on the inside.


**A/N: Please read! I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, scenes, etc. Same with these things not to do at hogwarts. I got them from a website. Although I might put some of my own in here. If I do I will put in () that I did. I will not take any credit for any of these except mine.**

**Siruis Black**** will be helping me on this. Some of them will be past ones that they did. So don't say I didn't warn you that they might be a little sick.**

**I know. Some of these take place after their time at hogwarts (during Harry's time), but I really don't want to go through the whole list on the website. I don't know how many will be put up. But have fun! This is my first story up. Even though it's not really a story.**

**Well anyways. Sirius are you ready?**

**Sirius- Bloody right I am**

**Me(to viewers)-Oh yeah. James cannot join us because he is to busy trying to get Lily, poor girl. And Remus is busy studying.**

* * *

><p>1. Putting up Doug Henning posters in Filch's office is not appropriate.<p>

2. I will not go to class skyclad.

3. The Giant Squid is not an appropriate date to the Yule Ball.

4. I will not use Umbridge's quill to write, "I told you I was hardcore".

5. I will stop referring to showering as "giving Moaning Myrtle an eyeful".

6. I will not insist the house elves serve fried snake to the Slytherins.

5. I will not write all my essays in red ink claiming it is blood.

6. I will not ask Lupin if it his time of the month. (Me-Thank god Remus isn't here to hear that. Sirius- I'll tell him! Me- You better not! Otherwise you will die!)

7. I will not bring a Magic Eight Ball to Divination class.

8. It is a bad idea to tell Professor Snape he takes himself too seriously.

9. It is a bad idea to tell Professor McGonagall she takes herself too seriously.

10. I will not go up to Sirius Black and ask, "Are you serious?" (Me- That one I made up. I think its funny though. Sirius- I don't! Me- Stop whining you big prat! *

sirius glares at me.*

11. It is generally accepted that Cats and Dragons cannot interbreed and I should not attempt to disprove this theory, no matter how wicked the result would be.

12. I am not allowed to eat Chocolate Frogs in Potions class.

13. -Even if I brought enough for everyone.

14. I will not Tell first years to go near the Womping Willow claiming it will magicly turn them black and blue.

15. I will not put books of muggle fairy tales in the history section of the library.

16. If asked in class what the Avada Kedavra curse does, yelling "It does DEATH!" may be correct but is not the manner in which one should answer.

17. I am not allowed to use silencing charms on my Professors.

18. -Not allowed to use silencing charms my Prefects.

19 -Not allowed to use silencing charms, period.

20. If the thought of a spell makes me giggle for longer than 15 seconds, I am to assume that I am not allowed to do it.

21. Singing 99 Bottles of Potion on the wall nonstop repeatedly will result in a detention.

22. I will not go up to snape and ask if he and James had a thing back when he was in school, that's why they were always cruel. (Sirius- If James heard that he would kill us both! *siggering* Me- Don't say a word. But I made this one up myself. Just popped in my head.)

23. Thestrals do not resemble the Muggle toys known as 'My Little Pony'.

24. I am not to hold my wand in the air before casting spells and shout 'I... GOT... THE... POWER!' (Sirius- That sounds like fun! I might do that the next time we duel in D.A.D.A)

25. Providing Peeves with a case of dungbombs was a socially irresponsible action, and I will not do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thats all. Turns out that there will be a total of 50 things not to do at hogwarts. Sirius needs help thinking. So please review and add some that might help him. He gots about 8 already, but he needs 25 so 17 more. Please review for me and Sirius! Thank you!**

** -_ Padfootforever1996._**


End file.
